Harmony vs Evil
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After going to the doctor, Fluttershy finds out that she's pregnant with a demonic baby. Read and Review please!
1. The Baby

"Twilight! Twilght!" Pinkie Pie ran into her friend's room, knocking down the door and nearly knocking over Spike, who was carrying some of Twilight's books.

"Huh?" Twilight Sparkle turned around as she pushed a book back into the self. "Pinkie, what's wrong?"

"It's Fluttershy! I went over to her house to see if she wanted to help me with something important and so I went inside because she always answers her door. When I got inside, I heard this really _**really**_ scary noise and thought that she was in trouble, but she wasn't! She was in her bathroom, barfing! Oh, it was so gross! Yuck! Always, she looked really sick and really pale. I've never seen her look like that before."

"Fluttershy is sick huh?" Twilight scratched her chin before pulling out a book and magically flipping through it. "There's been a flu going around, so that must be what it is. No problem though. I'll just whip up a potion and take it to her. You can help me Pinkie…you too Spike…"

~MEANWHILE~

"Oh my goodness, I don't feel so good…" the yellow Pegasus whimpered as she lay on the floor of her bathroom. "Angel, please go get me some more tea…maybe that'll help my…oh no!"

Fluttershy turned back to the toilet and threw up for about 2-4 minutes before crying. "Why am I so sick? I've never felt this bad befo…"

The Pegasus threw up and wiped her mouth. 'Why do I feel so weak and tired? Maybe it's that bug that's been going around, but I've heard you only get sick…not throw up every five minutes or so.'

Angel came back with his master's tea, sat it down beside her, and quickly hopped away in order to get away from the smell. Fluttershy thanked him before sipping the hot tea, hoping it would maybe settle her stomach. Thankfully it did and it certainly erased the bad taste her mouth. The young filly got up walked out of the room to fix her pet and herself some breakfast.

"What would you like, Angel? Some carrots or pancakes?" the rabbit answered by rolling his eyes, as if saying "Do you need to ask?" "Carrots it is then…and pancakes for me!"

After cooking up a delicious breakfast, the two settled down for breakfast. Before she could enjoy her breakfast, the pony soon found the smell unbearable and quickly ran off to the bathroom, feeling sicker than ever. Angel groaned and slapped his forehead. Great…that smell would never leave that bathroom, not that he ever really used it, but neither the less he still had to go by it.

~MEANWHILE~

"There…all done!" Twilight said happily as she poured the liquid into the three potion containers.

"Ugh! It stinks!" Spike pinched his nose. It smelled like it belonged in the sewer mixed.

"I think that might be the essence of troll." Twilight responded as she gave her friends their gloves and medic masks.

"Why do you need three?" Pinkie Pie picked one up and looked at it.

"The other two are 'just in case'." Twilight remarked as she took the container from Pinkie Pie and put it in her bag. "Come on you two. Let's go see Fluttershy."

"Um Twilight…shouldn't we worry about getting sick ourselves?" said Spike.

"Don't worry. As long as we wear these…" she held up some plastic gloves and medic masks. "…we should be fine…just don't let her sneeze, cough, breathe, or touch you."

~~~~1!~218u21~~~~

"Why do I feel so sick?" Fluttershy moaned. "I wish I…oh no…not again…"

The Pegasus threw up just as the doorbell rang. Lifting her head slightly, she called out to her bunny. "Angel, could you please get the door? I'm a bit busy right now."

Rolling his eyes, Angel hopped to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. Instead of saying "Hi!" or "Hey!" or something, Pinkie Pie just walked right in. "Come on, I think I hear her in the bathroom."

'Hey to you too…' Angel rolled his eyes and hopped off to finish his food.

Meanwhile, the three walked into the bathroom only find a pale, miserable looking Fluttershy. Nobody really knew what to say about their friend and it about three minutes until someone said anything. "OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle elbowed her pink friend and gave her the 'it isn't the time to be blunt' look. "Sorry about that Fluttershy…she didn't mean it. Are you okay?"

"N-no…" Fluttershy whimpered, not even bothering to lift her head off of the toilet lid. "I feel really weak and sick."

"Well don't worry. We've brought something for you."

"Wait is it?"

"I made a potion! It should fix you right up. It took me forever to make it." Twilight magically pulled out the potion and poured it into a cup for the young mare. "Drink this, rest for a few hours and with plenty of rest you'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

"Um…I'll try." Fluttershy raised the foul smelling stuff to her mouth and gulped it all down, only to feel like she was going to throw it up again and it wasn't just for the smell. 'Please let this stay down!'

"You get to bed now, Fluttershy. We'll help you until you're better!" the dragon said reassuringly.

"Thank you guys. You're the best." the Pegasus slowly got up and went into her room to rest, praying that the potion would help her ailing stomach. If it didn't work, then going to the doctor might help.

-_- O_- O_O :T

"Fluttershy…Fluttershy, my little darling…" the far off high pitched mixed with much deeper one saidvoice called to the young mare.

"Blade? I-is that you?" Fluttershy opened her eyes only to find in her bedroom extremely dark with it's only a bloody red full moon shining down on her while being surrounded by fog.

"Of course it is." a blood red pony with equally red eyes walked out of the shadows. His long spiky hair covered up his left eye while his long spiky tail was scraping against the floor. He had an ominous feeling about him, but Fluttershy trusted him. "How are you my dear?"

"Horrible." Fluttershy said softly, as the taller pony walked over. "I've been throwing up and I feel weak all the time. Angel has been taking care of me, but I think he may be tired of it…poor thing."

"You mean that little demon spawn you call a pet?" Blade rolled his eyes.

"Blade, um…c-could you please be quiet?" Fluttershy pointed to the spare bedroom across the hall. "My friends are sleeping."

"Whatever." the alicorn sighed and silently closed the door and then kissed the shy Pegasus on the cheek. "Scoot over, I'm not here for your damn friends, anyway."

"O-oh…then what are you here for?" Fluttershy blushed as the stallion edged closer to her.

"Can't I see my little girlfriend when I want?" Blade smirked showing his sharp teeth.

Fluttershy blushed and placed her head on her boyfriend's chest. "I-I'm glad you're here, Blade."

"I know." the unicorn smiled. "You get some sleep now, princess. I'll be here, when you wake up…I promise."

"O-okay, Blade." Fluttershy closed her eyes, smiling. 'Blade makes me so happy. I wish he could be here more often if he weren't so busy all the time. I want to ask him, but I'm afraid he'll say no. Oh well. At least I have him now in these rare moments…'

~THE NEXT DAY~

Fluttershy yawned as she woke up, feeling much better than yesterday and better rested. True to his promise, Blade had stayed with her. Smiling, she placed a shy kiss on his forehead. Normally she wouldn't do this because Blade wasn't one to display, give, or be given affection and she was too shy to kiss or show affection to him, but when they were alone, Fluttershy liked to give little reminders to let him know that she cared for him with little notes or shy hugs.

'Blade looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.' she thought as she stroked his cheek. 'He doesn't have that mean look in his eyes or that evil atmosphere when he's sleeping. I wonder if I should wake him up or…no. I'll let him sleep for now. I know! I'll cook him some delicious breakfast…and the others too of course! I could finally introduce them to each other! I hope they don't feel too threatened by him.'

After some simple maneuvering, the young mare climbed over the unicorn and opened the door. The Pegasus then continued to the kitchen, but was met with Twilight and Pinkie Pie already in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning, Fluttershy!" Everyone greeted her.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Spike.

"Much better, thank you." Fluttershy smiled. "I think I won't have to worry about…about…about…oh no…"

The Pegasus ran out of the room and threw up into the toilet. Her friends followed behind shortly.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" asked Twilight even though on the inside she was raging about how her potion didn't work.

"N-no…" Fluttershy whimpered. "I think I might have to go to the doctor, but thank you for trying Twilight."

Before Twilight could suggest that they try another dose of the potion, Fluttershy had already left with the others following her. Sighing, the unicorn followed behind her friends, trying to think if she had let it sit out for too long or if she had used the wrong amounts of rosebud. At the doctor's office, Fluttershy waited patiently for the doctor to come and talk to her. The Pegasus was very nervous and wished Blade had come with her. Since she didn't want to wake him up, she left him at home bringing only her friends, who were in the waiting room.

"Hello there Fluttershy. How are you today?" asked the doctor as she stepped into the room. "My name is Dr. Coconut Lily and I will be your doctor today. Now then, what's the problem?"

"Well, I haven't been doing too good lately. I've been throwing up, I'm more tired than I should be even if I sleep for too long, and my feet hurt if I'm on them even if it's for a short period of time."

"Hmm…I see…" the doctor rubbed her chin. "Well, let's just do a blood test and see if that can help us find out anything."

"Oh…um…o-okay." Fluttershy really wished that anyone was in the room with her besides the doctor, even if she had a kind look on her face.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." the doctor reassured after seeing the scared look on the mare's face. After obtaining her blood sample, Fluttershy was alone in the room for about twelve minutes until the doctor came back.

"I-is there something wrong, Doctor?" asked the pony. She had been gone for a long time and every second she was away made the Pegasus worry more and more. 'Please don't let me be dying!'

"No. Nothing is wrong at all." the earth pony remarked as she opened up the files. "As a matter of fact, you're as healthy as ever."

"T-then why am I throwing up?"

"Well Miss Fluttershy I'm happy to inform you that you are having a healthy baby growing inside of you."

"A-a what?" Fluttershy's eyes had gotten big.

"That's right! A tiny little baby is growing inside of you this very moment, which means you are going to be a mother in about…let's see you're already 2 months in so…9 more months until you'll be seeing your little foal."

"O-oh." Fluttershy didn't know what to think.

"In any case, you may choose what you want to do with your child, as I am required to ask you. Abortion is an option as well as adoption." said the doctor, a serious tone in her voice.

"Oh…um…no. I-I want to keep it." Fluttershy placed a hoof on her tiny belly.

"Okay then! Now, Miss Fluttershy, I have a list of foods you shouldn't eat as well as the food that are safe to eat for both you and your foal." the doctor said as she began giving Fluttershy some pamphlets as well as a baby book. "Be sure to get plenty of rest, exercise daily, and eat plenty of food. You're eating for two now after all. If you have any more questions, just call or visit me. Your next checkup will be 3 weeks from now."

"Okay. Thanks." Fluttershy said quietly. 'A baby? Oh my…this a lot to take in…Blade will be so happy when he finds out…but what will I tell the others? Oh well…maybe I shouldn't tell them just yet. I'll tell Blade first and them when I'm ready.'

"By the way, here's some medicine for you to take home. It should help with your nausea and settle your stomach."

"Thank you doctor." Fluttershy said as she slipped the medicine with her other things.

"What'd the doctor say?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh…um…it was nothing really. She gave me some medicine to settle my stomach" Fluttershy lied slightly. 'I can't tell them yet.'

"Well that's good." said Twilight, even though she was still upset she couldn't help her friend.

"Well, let's head back to my house for something to eat." suggested Fluttershy.

Her friends nodded in agreement and walked off to her house. Fluttershy was happy that nothing bad was happening to her, but instead there was tiny miracle inside of her. 'Blade is going to be so happy about our little girl or boy…at least I hope he is…he never really gets excited, but he still has to be for his girlfriend having his child...at least I hope so…"

* * *

And that's the end of that. If I messed up anything, I'm sorry. I know almost nothing about horse/pony pregnancies.

Here are some things I have to clear up…

I googled some of this stuff, so I found out that you _**CAN**_ get a vet to abort a horse/pony's baby and that they are pregnant for 11 months.

Blade is _**NOT**_ an OC, but rather a ponified version of another cartoon character. Since I FF. net won't let me use the crossover feature, this story will not be listed as a crossover. OCs in this story (such as Dr. Coconut Lily) are not really important and are ALL mine and since I am terrible at MLP naming, I used a MLP name generator to Blade and Coconut's names. If you want me to add characters or something, tell me a name b/c MLP names aren't really my thing.

Another thing, I am aware that Twilight is an alicorn now, but this story is based BEFORE her brother marries her foalsitter. Speaking of alicorns, I know that all alicorns are royalty and trust me, Blade is royalty…stay tune for the next chapter to see how!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Worries Come True

Welcome back to this story. I've just realized that my summary sucks on eggs, but since I can't think of a good one, it's going to stay as it is. I'm glad you people like it and I hope you all will stay until the end of it. Enjoy!

To anonymous: I will consider it…

To Guest: Yes and then some…but you'll have to read on to find out what!

* * *

Fluttershy hummed happily to herself as she cleaned up the leftovers from the meal she had with her friends. She had meant to introduce her friends to Blade and maybe even share the good news, however Twilight was expecting Princess Celestia at her house for something urgent and Pinkie Pie had to get back to the cake shop.

Although she was excited, the young mare was a bit nervous. Sure she loved Blade and respected him, although feared him in a way, but would he REALLY want the foal growing inside of her? She didn't want to think of his reaction if he didn't want it. 'Stop doubting him, Fluttershy! Of course he wants the baby! Hasn't he told you plenty of times how much he loved you? Well now that I think of it…only twice a month or so when he is around those very few times…oh there you go again, Fluttershy! Let's just see what **_he_** to say…'

"Fluttershy, are you there?"

"Blade!" Fluttershy had accidently dropped the dish she had in her hooves. "Y-you scared me!"

"I am truly sorry my dear." the alicorn said as he cleaned up the broken pieces on the floor. "By the way, where were you? I woke up and you were gone. In your place was that runt of a rabbit, 'Angel'. If he weren't yours, the things I wouldn't do to that punk."

"Oh…um…I was at the doctor's office." Fluttershy looked away, nervously. 'Oh no, I have to tell him now."

"Hm…" Blade frowned, looking somewhat skeptical of his girlfriend. "Are you sure you didn't go somewhere else?"

"W-what do you mean?" Fluttershy backed up, scared of the threatening look in her boyfriend's face.

"I think you know what I mean." Blade said with disgust lingering in his voice. "You shouldn't hang out with lesbian friend of yours…"

"What's a lesbian?" she hoped Blade wasn't calling her friend's a dirty name.

"Nothing…" the alicorn sighed. "It's probably best you don't know. What were you there for? Was it for that little problem you were having?"

"Y-yes and n-no…" she blushed. "Blade…what if I told you were going to b-be a d-dad?"

Blade was quiet for a minute, making the Pegasus in front of him even more nervous. 'Please say something, Blade…please…'

"Ha…ha…hahahahahaha…" Blade slowly laughed, then stopped with a serious look. "Don't joke with me, bitch."

"H-huh?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"I'm sorry, but…don't ever joke like that again…seriously. You know how I am about children…" Blade winced. "I nearly died…wait…are you saying you're pregnant?"

"N-no…" she backed away. "Of course not!"

"Oh good." the alicorn said with relief in his voice. "For a second there, I thought I was going to have to do something drastic to my sweet little peach."

"U-um…like what?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"It's not important if you're not pregnant, Peach. What's important is that you won't die a horrible, tragic death leaving nothing but a tragic story for all pregnant ponies to scare other pregnant ponies with until the end of time…" said the alicorn in a rather sinister look and voice. Fluttershy shook a little in fear, wondering what any of that was supposed to mean and if she ever revealed her pregnancy to him, if he would kill her and the child.

"O-okay, B-blade…" the Pegasus said in a frightened voice. Blade didn't seem to notice the younger pony's tone since he smiled and said, "I'm glad we understand each other, dearest. Now then…I'd best be off. I have important things to do and something to check up on before I come back. Do you think you can wait a week or two, my little butterfly?"

"Y-yes, Blade." the Pegasus tried not to give away any indication of how upset she was or the fact that she was scared that Blade might harm her unborn foal and maybe her for lying the first time. "I-I'll miss you."

"I know...just don't miss me too much, dearest. I'll think of you often and maybe…just maybe…I'll bring back a little gift for you when I come back." the alicorn smiled down at the mare beside him. "Be a good little girl now, Fluttershy. I'll see you word upon my arrival."

The Pegasus was surprised when the normally unaffectionate alicorn kissed her on the forehead before opening a portal and leaving through it before it closed. Fluttershy didn't know whether to be curious or pleased at that kiss, but either way, after Blade left, she cried. Why didn't he want their baby? Was he **_really_** going to kill her and/or the unborn foal over something that belonged to them? The way he had said it hinted at it, but she couldn't ask him outright because she might make it worse or he would have gotten offended. Did this mean that she had to give this child up, leave Blade, or, even worse, get rid of it? All three options had their own special way of being done and would either bring chaos, depression, happiness, or death! There was no way she was giving up her foal, of course. Inside of her was this little girl or boy waiting to meet its parents and begin a new life with them. She didn't want to deprive her baby of that. Leaving Blade…well that would be hard. She loved him and if it weren't for him, she'd be dead, sold, or even…

'No!' She shook her head. 'Be strong, Fluttershy! Those…**_things_**…can't hurt you anymore…Blade…he got rid of them.'

Sighing the mare began to walk into her bedroom to clear her head alone. Thankfully Angel was in the room across the hall…a place he always hid when her boyfriend was around. She wanted to ask for advice from her friends, but she was sure they wouldn't be any help at all. After all, they didn't know anything about babies, with the somewhat exception of Pinkie Pie, boyfriends who didn't want their children, being pregnant, or childbirth. Twilight maybe could read up on it and her friends could give suggestions, but none of it was going to matter anyway. She was on her own here, but maybe that nice doctor could help her…with things about the pregnancy anyway. She'd plan on how she would deal with Blade later. Right now, she was content with how she knew someone who would help answer any questions about the changes that will happen to her and her unborn foal for the next 9 months.


End file.
